Sonic​ Forces: Bat Vs Koopa Mayhem Transcript
Here is the transcript for Sonic Forces: Bat vs Koopa Mayhem. Scenes King Joseph's Ultimate Plan (Before Stage 1) (In King Joseph's Koopa Empire Fortress) (We see Rico Rahkshi, River Piraka, Razor Barraki, Shard Glatorian & Granite Glatorian of the Toa Okuma trying to fight back against Joseph's army, but they were overwhelmed, while Jackson Piraka is in the secret lab, struggling to clash even more against Joseph Koopa the best he can.) Jackson Piraka: (struggling to clash even more against King Joseph Koopa) "More Coming Soon" Joseph Finally Defeats Rouge (After Stage 1) (King Joseph's Land Sharks have cornered Tails and the other survivors cornered when Rouge defeats all the Land Sharks) Rouge: Everyone alright? Tails: We are, thanks to you. Cutting it kind of close. (Sonic arrives) Sonic: Yeah, that's pretty much how we roll (Turns to Joseph) Okay let's finish this Joseph! King Joseph: It will be both Rouge and your finish, Sonic, Behold the power of my Ultimate Masterpiece! (Rouge and Sonic charged at King Joseph but are stopped by Shadow) Sonic: Shadow?! It's you?! Shadow (Shinnok): Not really. (Tranforms back into Shinnok's real form) I am Lord Shinnok. (Shao Kahn, Ghastly King, Dingodile, and Venom arrive) Shao Kahn: I am Shao Kahn. Dingodile: Dingodile's the name. Ghastly King: I am Ghastly King. Fear me! Venom: Name's Venom. (Soon Emperor Death appears, Sonic runs towards him, but Emperor Death step aside) Tails: Whoa, this guy is faster than Sonic. (Emperor Death then shoots from his scepter scythe at Rouge, Rouge avoids all the blasts and she and Sonic charges at him, but Emperor Death bashes them to a wall.) Tails: No, wait! It's something else. Gotta scan him and figure this out. (Shao Kahn slams his hammer at Rouge, who dodges it and kicks Shao Kahn and goes for Emperor Death, but she misses and avoids a fire ball from Dingodile. Sonic then tries his luck but Emperor Death dodges and Ghastly King grabs Sonic.) Sonic: (Struggling to break free) What are you? How are you doing... (Gets hit by Emperor Death's scepter scythe) Tails, I need to know what's going on with this guy! Tails: I'm trying, guys! But these readings are all messed up! They don't make any sense! (Sonic and Rouge started to get pummeled in mid air by Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Ghastly King, Venom, Dingodile and Emperor Death.) Sonic: Running out of time here, Tails! (Rouge and Sonic hit the ground hard, they tried to get up. But fails and lie in defeat.) Tails: SONIC! (The screen fades black as Emperor Death laughs in the distance.) Six Months After King Joseph's Victory JailBreak (Before Stage #2) (As night falls on Mad Max Prison, of the barren outback area, we see three shadowed figures, a trio, appoaching but hides behind a large boulder, formulating a plan together.) ??? #1: (Orange Male Hedgehog) (whispers) (Normal Male Voice) Ok, this must be the place. ??? #2: (Magical Skunk Girl) (noticing the Prison is guarded) (whispers) (Innocent Female Voice) And I can tell it's guarded. ??? #3: (FoxSkunk Girl Hybrid) (whispers) (Alluring Female Voice) It must've been lowered because of not only it is night time, but also because of 6 months ago. ??? #1: (sighs) I know... ??? #2: It's ok, my friend. We maybe scattered & scared about this, but hope still shines even for the darkest of moments. ??? #3: Then we must act fast... (holds up a coloured potion, smirking a bit) It's Showtime. (Tosses the Potion near the gate & quickly hides) (The Potion lands near the 2 Gator Guards & they are confused at first, until the potion explodes, spreading a skunk gas.) Gator Guard #1: (to Gator Guard #2) What was that? Did you get your nightstick ready? (Smells the gas that reeks of...) FRIED OYSTER SKINS...?! (Both Gator Guards Passes outs accidentally lands on the button that opens the main gates to the prison) (The Trio emerges from the spreading skunk gas, revealing to be Mobians, the first one is an Orange Hedgehog named Jack, who wears a Black Shirt with a Red 7, Black Gloves with Green Ring Bracelets, White Pants, Red Socks & Blue Sneakers.) (The Second Figure is a magical Female Black & White Skunk girl named Patricia, who has long black hair, a white belly, a thick white skunk stripe on her back from the back of her neck to her big fluffy skunk tail & she wears a pink tank top, pink long pants & Red Boots, similar to Amy Rose's Boots.) (The Third Figure is a Female Purple & Black FoxSkunk Hybrid, the mistress of Potions named Layla the FoxSkunk, a dark magic Skunk with Black Hair, White Muzzle, Purple Fur, but also a normal Black & White Skunk Tail, similar to Patricia, but has an added Purple Tip. She also has Red Eye Shades & Lipstick & wears a Black Belly Top, Long Grey Fingerless Gloves, Spiked Bracelets, Black Belted Skirt & Red Pants with Black Flames & Dark Blue Boots.) Jack: Looks like we'll order a breakout inside. (Glowing Orange abit) Patricia: Right. We know what to do now. (Gets ready with her Magic Powers, which glows pink abit) So let's do it, to it. Layla: (ready her potions while glowing purple a bit) Time to make our own mark. (Jack, Patricia & Layla charges inside the main gates heading into the Mad Max Prison.) The Great Escape (Before Stage 3) (In the Mad Max Prison Cell, stands a lone Orange Piraka warrior, in terms heard the alarm being sounded off, while in turn, noticing Jack, Patricia & Layla releasing the captured Resistance prisoners from their prison cells, including the Orange Piraka.) Jack: (as the Orange Piraka turns to the three, freeing the Resistance Prisoners) Everybody out! We can get you all out of here! Patricia: (helping Jack & Layla on escorting the prisoners to the few isolated areas that are free from Joseph's control) It's ok, everyone. We got you covered. (Blast a Pink Magic Orb to the face of a Gator Guard, who let's out a Wilhelm Scream offscreen.) Layla: (as the Orange Piraka gets up & exit the prison cell, who is thinking of finding his own way out through another pair of steel doors) That means you too, big guy. Everybody go go go! Jack, Patricia & Layla: (quickly heads out, escorting the prisoners to safety) Jack: (as the trio escapes with the freed Resistance Prisoners) Mission Accomplished, now we can get back to our hideouts safely. Patricia: Right, at least they're all safe at the moment. Layla: (nods) Yes. (Look around) Wonder who that last big prisoner was? (The Orange Piraka turns to the oncoming Gator Guards, who are blocking another pair of big steel doors, as he whispers a message to an unconscious Gator Guard before slamming the guard's head to a security camera before confinscating the unconscious guards of what's rightfully his, which are his Chainsaw Blade & his Zamor Launcher.) ??? (Orange Piraka): (Man's voice) (turn to the oncoming Gator Guards) You want to dance... (readies his weapons) Then let's dance... (charges forward at the Gator Guards, preparing to pound & ram at the Gator Guards through the pair of steel doors, to try & burst his way out with a hollering Piraka war cry) On the Fury Road Again (After Stage 3) (In the distance in a desert, as the sun rises, a large Hummer car is seen driving in the distance on the road, which it is Armoured up "Mad Max" style with tough off road wheels, with a familiar Orange Piraka driving at high speed.) ??? (Orange Piraka): (in the shadows of his Hummer, checking the picture of Jackson Piraka & Joseph, remember his past friendships, rivals & fights with Joseph, while keeping his eyes on the road) Six Months ago, I can't leave you alone for just 5 measly minutes, can I? Not after what we've been through together. Why not take me on instead of Rouge & Sonic? (The Orange Piraka continues driving, heading to the city, getting his weapons, especially his Chainsaw Blade & Zamor Sphere) ??? (Orange Piraka): I'm the one he wants. And now, it's time to take matters into my own hands. (Spots a lot of Gator enemies in the distance, cornering a couple of innocents who is in danger & begins charging his Hummer at top speed) (to the innocents who are in danger) LOOK OUT! (The innocents back away & duck down as the Hummer drives at top speed, ramming many of Joseph's minions out of the way, protecting the innocents that are in danger. Now the innocents got up & notices the Hummer stopped, that someone saved their lives.) ???: Is everyone alright? (opens the door for the young innocents, which there are 7 of them in a different variety, which are a wolf, a cat, a bird, a rabbit, a bear, a dog & a hedgehog, while the innocents begin to realise that the one to be Jackson Piraka himself) Jackson Piraka: (as the 7 innocents nodded) Good, now get in! (The Wolf, Cat, Bird, Rabbit, Bear, Dog & Hedgehog hurries inside the Hummer, fastening their seat belts before Jackson Piraka steps on the gas pedal to drive away from Joseph's minions, who were scattered, damaged, battered, bruised & blindsided by Jackson Piraka's Hummer that suddenly came out of nowhere, as it drives away with Jackson Piraka & 7 innocents along for the ride to freedom.) Jackson Piraka: (driving on the road in the city to find a secret hideout to hide from danger) It's a good thing I found you. Even I can't do this alone. We will find somewhere we can hide. But until then, your gonna have to trust me. (The Wolf, Cat, Bird, Rabbit, Bear, Dog & Hedgehog all nodded a bit, as they are still shaken in fear after the incident 6 months ago.) Jackson Piraka: (in thought: Joseph, why take over 99% of the planet & claim your victory now & leave me out in the open like this? Whatever it is your planning, I need to know the truth.) (Jackson Piraka continues driving with the 7 young Avatars, the Wolf, Cat, Bird, Rabbit, Bear, Dog & Hedgehog to find a hideout that is best suited for them, while being guided.) Jack, Patricia & Layla: (were seen following side by side next to the vehicle by a Beach Buggy, while Jack runs on foot) Jack: Hey, are you Jackson Piraka? Jackson Piraka: Yes, who wants to know? Patricia: (driving the Beach Buggy) We're taking the freed citizens to somewhere safe. Come with us if you want to live. Layla: (as she, Jack, Patricia begins guiding Jackson Piraka & the 7 Avatars to a secret location) Trust us. We can help. Jackson Piraka: Then tell them this. (Whispers to Jack, Patricia & Layla about something important) Jack, Patricia & Layla: (were surprised by the surprisingly good news about Sonic & Rouge) Jack: Oh my word! Floor it! (The group then floors it at high speed to their exact destination, which is the Resistance HQ.) The Villains & the Crytic Message (At King Joseph's throne room) Uka Uka: Finally! Victory is ours! King Joseph: Indeed, Uka Uka. Indeed. (All the Villains laugh, unaware of the security camera footage, showing Jackson Piraka's Alarming Breakout on the Fury Road & his ambush on the Gator Guards & he is still out there with the 7 Avatars he saved, but the cryptic message is slowly getting the villains attention one by one, especially King Joseph, since he's beginning to remember the certain Orange Piraka, a former friend & old arch nemesis that he had forgotten about for over 6 months.) Jackson Piraka: (on security camera earlier, during the breakout) (to one of the Gator Guards) I don't know who you are, I don't know what you want. If your looking for victory, I tell you I don't have money, but what I do have is a particular set of skills, skills that I've earned through a very long career as a Toa, skills that made me a nightmare for cold hearted villains like you. If you surrender peacefully, leave the entire planet alone & turn over a new leaf now, that would be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. You tell your master Joseph, that if I find his Empire & they do not cooperate, then I will look for them, I will find them... (his eyes flash a ominous red glow in anger) And I will end them. (Smashes the Gator Guard's head on the security camera, ending the footage.) The Restistance New Recruits, New Hope (Before Stage #4) Vector: Joseph's army is unstoppable. Without Sonic and Rouge, the people are losing hope and giving into dispair. Silver: Despair is a luxary we don't have. Amy: I still dream that Sonic and Rouge are with us. Do you think they might be.. Aku Aku: I'm an optimist, but I'm also a realist. Sonic and Rouge are gone, Amy. And Tails.. well, Tails just lost it. ???: There is still a way to fight back. (The door opens and a man with lightining power enters. His name is Lord Raiden.) Raiden: I am Lord Raiden, Protector of Earthrealm. Charmy: Wow, you're good at those lightining powers. Raiden: Graditude is unnessecary, I have for seen events. Like memories of my future. Espio: Lord Raiden's right, we've been hoping for a miracle for these past 6 months. But I'm afraid we'll have to make our own miracle. Silver: Joseph's Empire has everyone terrified. If we want the people to rally, we have to show them that strength doesn't just come in numbers. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (approaching from the opening doors with Jackson Piraka & the 7 Avatars as well) Jack: Speaking of miracles, Hello everyone. Amy: Jack the Hedgehog, Patricia the Skunk & Layla the FoxSkunk, your here. Jack: Yes & We're back from our prison breakout mission, like you requested. Patricia: Believe me, it was a risky mission, but it's also rewarding. Silver: How was the progress? Patricia: It's been a success so far. The prisoners may have been terrified by Joseph's brutal world conquest, but the prisoners have been saved from the Mad Max Prison. Layla: (smiles) And not everyone is terrified, take a look what we found. Jackson Piraka: (approaching to the Resistance Group with the 7 Avatars, who were surprised by the return of Joseph's arch enemy) Greetings. Raiden: (suddenly foreseen the future events that somehow only focus on Jackson Piraka vs. King Joseph Koopa for some reason) Jackson Piraka, it appears that you are willing to rejoin us, due to past events. Jackson Piraka: Whatever it takes to get even with that Slimeball of a Killer Koopa. Jack: Wow, he's feisty to get back into the fight. Do we know anything about this tall figure? Amy: (plugs Jackson Piraka into the computer to begin accessing his memory banks) I'm accessing the files now. (Accessing the file to Jackson Piraka, seeing that he had a long history as a Former Toa Okuma to Mutant Piraka & more recent events that he had a falling out with the defective from his arch rival, Joseph Koopa) "More Coming Soon" Enter Cuphead & Mugman Saving Tails (Before Stage #5) (Tails is seen fixing Omega) Tails: Hmm.. That should have done it. I couldn't have figured it out for you, buddy. I'm sorry I wasn't smart enough. (Venom lands in front of him) Whoa, Venom! Venom: (Snarls) Hungry. Tails: Sonic! Help me! (Venom lets out his tentacles to reach for Tails, when something chopped off his tentacle, in which it was a blue coloured Shots being fired by two unknown cartoon Cup beings, appearing from the portal of the Inkwell Isle 1930's rubber hose cartoon world, one was a Red Cup cartoon & the other is blue Mug cartoon, who were blasting shots from their fingers at Venom until it causes a "Knock Out!" That it terms, causes Venom to be defeated.) ??? & ???: (going up to Tails, checking to see if he's ok, appearing to be Cuphead & Mugman) Tails: (turning to the two, didn't recognise them at first) Sonic! Youre alive! (Notice the two) Wait, what? Cuphead: Golly, who is this Sonic the Hedgehog? Mugman: And are you ok? Tails: Oh, I get it! You two are from another dimension, aren't you. Cuphead: Looks like it. My name is Cuphead & this is my brother, Mugman. Mugman: Hi. We're both from the Inkwell Isle, the 1930s of course. Tails: Right, right, right that makes sense. Do you know how you two get here? Cuphead: Gosh, we don't know. All we know is that after our super intense adventure of saving the contracts by playing along before besting the Devil in his own underworld Devil's Casino along with his underling, King Dice & his minions. Mugman: Yeah, while the both of us & the saved contracts celebrated all day long. Until we heard a weird sound, something alien. Cuphead: We went to check & the next thing we know, were whisked away through the portal, answering the call of help. I take it it's you. Mugman: Believe us, you have no idea how intense our misadventure was. Tails: Maybe the power that Joseph is using is affecting other dimensions & universes. Which might work to our advantage, this happens for a reason right? We need help to save the world! That's why your both here, to help save the world! Cuphead: (is astounded with Mugman) Golly! You might be right. Mugman & I did help saved those innocent cartoon contracts before, maybe we can do the same for your world. Mugman: We'll wallop that Joseph real good to the point of getting knocked down! Tails: Either way, it's good to see friendly heroes like Sonic & Rouge. Heck, it's good to see any hero! Cuphead & Mugman: (smile as they begin to head out with Tails as fast as they can to begin wallop the oncoming Gator Guards) IT'S ON! The Past of the Rookies (Before Stage #6) (In the Stolen Airship) Jackson Piraka: (flying the ship to Joseph's Space Station, with Jack, Patricia, Layla & the 7 Avatars) Strap yourselves real tight, we're going to our destination, the Death Shell. Jack: Were on short time so we need to act fast! Patricia: Right, who knows what lurks in there, it could be one of Joseph's Minions or Emperor Death or even Infinite himself. Layla: The sooner we rescue Sonic & Rouge, the better. Jack: Right, I can't believe the rumours from Jackson are true. They were in the Mad Max Prison before they were sent to the Death Shell. Patricia: Yes & we must hurry before both of them will be shot out into space. Layla: (notices the 7 Avatars in deep thought) Hey, are you ok? (Flashback) (The Avatars are doing their best to fight back, but it was no use.) Emperor Death: There is no reason to resist, your savior is no more (Uses his Scepter Scythe to destroy the Avatars except for seven as They tries to fight back) I can taste your fear, child. All that anxiety and doubt. It's delicious. Give in to your fear, flee, screaming and I'll let you live. (End of Flashback) Avatar Wolf: (in fear about the situation with Avatar Cat, Bird, Rabbit, Bear, Dog & Hedgehog) Jackson Piraka: Were approaching the Death Shell now! Get into your battlestations & set yur weapons from "Medium" to "Well Done". Jack: (notices the Death Shell) Whoa! Why does it look like a moon? I don't see it. Patricia: (gets ready with Jackson, Jack, Layla & the 7 Avatars, while they preparing for a fast entry) That's no moon... it's a space station. PREPARE FOR ENTRY! Battle with Shao Kahn (Before Stage #7) (In the Death Shell Prison Cell) Shao Kahn: This is the end for you and Sonic, Rouge. Sonic: Oh hey. Sounds like the party started. Rouge: Care to let us go and join in? Shao Kahn: SILENCE! Sonic: Oh right, He's the ruler of someplace called Outworld. He hates fun. (Soon something, like the Stolen ship of Jackson Piraka, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the 7 Avatars accidently hits the Death Shell so hard, it causes Sonic and Rouge to be set free from their shackles.) Jack: (as Shao Kahn is distracted from the crash entry by the stolen ship) Stop this crazy thing! Layla: (from inside the ship with Jackson, Jack, Patricia & the Avatars) Jack! Jack: (from inside the ship) My bad! Rouge: The end, huh? Well then, let's see how well you try something now that we're free. Shao Kahn: Foolish bat. Getting out of your chains does not make you free. Now, feel the wrath of Shao Kahn! Sonic: The only wrath we're gonna feel is our feet kicking your butt. (Shao Kahn charges at Rouge and Sonic who dodges the charge, and follows Shao Kahn) Shao Kahn: An enemic effort from any fetual deiates. Today, I become THE Elder God! Shao Kahn is a clone (After Stage #7 & Before Stage #8) (Shao Kahn falls to his knees, trying to get up, but falls in defeat and disappears) Rouge: He's was a fake? What do you know about that, Big Blue? (The Prison Cell starts to collapes) Sonic: Whoa! Now's not the time for thinking, Rouge. Now's the time for running. (Sonic and Rouge escapes) The Great Escape with Sonic & Rouge (After Stage #8) (Jackson Piraka, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars continue trying to fight back, while taking the freed prisoners & the Resistance members back to the stolen ship) Jack: (spindashing at the Gator Guards, still feeling abit dizzy from the entry crash) Ok, that's a "My Bad" on my end. I don't even know how to stop this crazy thing. Patricia: (blasting magic at the Gator Guards, while Layla is protecting the scared Avatars) Were lucky none of us were hurt. Jackson Piraka: (slashing at the Gator Guards as the group we're surrounded) Next time, try landing the shuttle! Jack: As long as we get out of here from being surrounded! We're good. (However, the Gator Guards were ambushed by a familiar blue hedgehog & bat girl duo, who meet & greet Jackson Piraka, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the 7 Avatars.) Layla: I'd say they got your wish, Jack. Jackson Piraka: (notices that it's Sonic & Rouge, who had escaped) It's you! "More Coming Soon" King Joseph's Message to the Resistance (Before Stage #9) Uka Uka: (as Jackson, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars continue to smash their way through the Death Shell's defences & freeing the prisoners together, while escorting Sonic & Rouge back to the ship on screen) JOSEPH! When are you and that Emperor Death of yours going to put an end to that indeperent batgirl and her friends!? You are beginning to test my paitcenes! King Joseph: Uh.. uh.. I'm working on it, Uka Uka. (At the Resistance HQ) (King Joseph appears onscreen) King Joseph: Listen, fools. You may have outsmarted Shao Kahn, but there are more members of the Koopa Empire where he came from. And just as I thought that they will be even more powerful. HA! I have no doubt that your old fire blasting pal: Dingodile will make sure that you all will never see the light of day again. Knuckles: You are insane! King Joseph: Oh well, we all make mistakes Knucklehead. Ta ta for now. Jackson Piraka: (suddenly appear onscreen with Jack, Patricia, Layla, Sonic, Rouge & the Avatars in the stolen ship, next to Joseph, who had suddenly had his attention caught by them as well) (facing Joseph on screen) Not so fast, Joseph. We need to talk. King Joseph: You'll have to find me on your doomed planet, first. (Teleports) Jackson Piraka: (sighs a bit) Its always the hard way for you, isn't it? (Checking the Arsenal Pyramid which is a weapons facility on the map) Prehaps a little demolition derby will change your mind. "More Coming Soon" First Fight with Emperor Death (Before Stage #11) (Silver is seen fighting Emperor Death) Emperor Death: This is not part of my agenda, but I'm always happy to kill a hero. It keeps the rabble in line, shows that there is no hope. Silver: Does anyone but you believe your lies? (Emperor Death charges at Silver who dodges him and chases him until the Death Ruby falls from Emperor Death, who then uses his scepter sycthe to send Silver plummeting towards the ground.) Emperor Death: Seeing is believing. (Moves in for the kill when Sonic stops him) Jackson Piraka: (hurries over to Silver) Rouge: Time to tag out, Silver dear. Sonic: Right. Rouge and I got it from here. Jackson Piraka: Are you sure you can handle him? Sonic: Trust me. Emperor Death: Well, look who's back from the dead. the little blue and white saviors. But what's that I smell? You both reek of fear. Glad to see I left an impression. Sonic: That's not fear, we came all the way over here. And you haven't left an impression, we don't even know anything about you! Not even your name. Emperor Death: You may call me "Emperor Death" in the breif moments that remains in you. Sonic: Great! See, Emperor Death, now we're getting to know each other. So what's your favorite color? Do you like long, romantic walks on the beach? What's the source of your power? Rouge: You can skip the first two questions if you like. Emperor Death: The source of my power is none of your concerns. Sonic: Sorry, but you've just GOT to share the secret to your power with us. We insist! Emperor Death: Your insistences is futile! (Activates the Phantom Ruby) Silver: Sonic! You and Rouge okay? (Sonic and Rouge are sent flying as Emperor Death follows) Jackson Piraka: No time for that, Silver. I'm taking you back to base, while I'm going on a Koopa hunt! Emperor Death retreats (After Stage #11) Emperor Death: (felt the required damages from both fighters) Well, you both improved since the last time. But you two will still lose. (Quickly slams Sonic & Rouge down with the Phantom Ruby's power) As I predicted, you're both not even worth the effort to finish off. (Retreats) Jackson Piraka: (turns to see Emperor Death leaving & secretly follows him at high speed, knowing that Emperor Death would return to Joseph soon enough) (to himself quietly) Gotcha... "More Coming Soon" Secret to Emperor Death's powers (After Stage #12 & Before Stage #13) (Cuphead, Mugman & Tails secretly hides behind rocks while spying on King Joseph, Uka Uka & Emperor Death, while Jackson Piraka is also seen quietly sneaking behind large boulders from the other side, having tracked down Joseph & also quietly spies on them.) Emperor Death: And with that, it's disposal of the Phantom Ruby prototypes is complete. King Joseph: It was a defective model. It can only record the DNA of the thing it triggered it. Emperor Death: Only being with my strength of will could ever activate it. King Joseph: It doesn't matter now, with the lab locked down in Mystic Jungle. Which reminds me, didn't you run into Rouge and Sonic after they escaped? Emperor Death: Yes, but they were powerless against me. There is no need for concern. Uka Uka: You let the batgirl LIVE?! And the Piraka escape?! That is a great source of concern! Emperor Death: For you, perhaps. She had you beaten for decades, same would apply for this Piraka, yet I defeated her and the hedgehog in our first encounter. Tails: Phantom Ruby prototypes? And Sonic... Is alive? (Quickly hide with Cuphead & Mugman from Emperor Death's sight) King Joseph: What is it? Emperor Death: Nothing. We move foward with the plan? King Joseph: Of course! When it's complete, the restistance will be erased! The world will be nothing but ashes, for which a gloriuos Koopa Empire will rise! Emperor Death: And the restistance will yield to the Phantom Ruby's power. All will submit. (leaves) (Cuphead and Mugman & even Jackson Piraka come out of their hiding spots & charges forward.) Cuphead: Not if we can help it! Jackson Piraka: JOSEPH KOOPA! (Charges up his weapons) King Joseph: What?! You?! (Gets hit by Cuphead & Mugman's finger blasts & blue fireballs & Jackson's sword slashes) I don't have time for this! (Flies off in his mech) Cuphead & Mugman: (rushes after King Joseph) Mugman: Hey! Get back here! Jackson Piraka: (continues to follow Cuphead & Mugman to help them) 3 Days until Deathsday (After Stage #13) (Cuphead & Mugman jump up & spins around, unleashing their Beams from their heads at Joseph's mech, heavily damaging it) Jackson Piraka: (jumps up & slashes at Joseph's mech, bringing it crashing down as well with a "Knock Out!") Surprise! Cuphead: Alright! We got him! Mugman: Yeah Whoo hoo! Jackson Piraka: (slowly approaching to Joseph while getting close to him with his Chainsaw Blade at the ready) Joseph, you have to stop this world war madness. Your much better than your own evil self. You don't know what the Phantom Ruby is capable of If it's energies running rampart. King Joseph: Hahahahahaha! Look at you all fighting me like you've got a chance to win how adorable. Almost makes me feel bad that we're never gonna do this little dance again. Jackson Piraka: What do you mean by that? (Stepping back, while still getting ready to defend) King Joseph: In just 3 short days, my plan will eliminate the annoysome lots of you! Tails: Wait! Three days? Cuphead: And what plan? King Joseph: If I told you it would be a surprise! You know what they say, The antipication of the end is worse than the end itself. Maybe not in this case though, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Flies off) Cuphead: Wait! That's playing dirty! Come back! Jackson Piraka: (comfort Cuphead & Mugman) Just ignore him for now! He'll come back. Mugman: Do we have until 3 days to stop him? Jackson Piraka: We might as well have to. Seriously, Do I even look like a ghost to Joseph now? (Sparking a bit in anger from Joseph not taking this warning seriously) Mugman: Maybe we should go & keep looking for Sonic. Jackson Piraka: Follow me, I know the last place to look. Phantom Ruby Prototype & Tails Found (After Stage #16) (Back at the Mystic Jungle, Jack, Patricia & Layla & the 7 Avatars the rookies, approached to the door to the abandoned lab, still searching for 4 life signals that are either friendly or hostile.) Jack: No sign of them here. see anything? Patricia: (she & the Avators notice & found the Phantom Ruby Prototype that was left behind as she picked it up) No, but does this shiny Ruby count? Layla: Patricia Where on Mobius did you find that? Patricia: It was left behind here by mistake. We're unsure of what it is. Jack: (felt the Phantom Ruby's energy as much as Patricia, Layla & the 7 Avatars have before) Whoa! What is that? Patricia: I can feel it as much as we all do. And it looks like it's a very powerful gem to say the least. Jackson Piraka: (from on top of a hill) It's called a Phantom Ruby. (Approaching to the team with Cuphead, Mugman & Tails) And you must have found the last one before they were presumed destroyed. Layla: Jackson! Your back! Where have you been? Jackson Piraka: My apologies. I was on the Chase of finding & needed payback against Joseph at the moment. During that time, I've also been caught up with a few friends that joined the ride. (Point to Cuphead, Mugman & Tails behind him) Cuphead: Oh my, That's a lot of new friendly faces. Jack: Were about to say the same thing for you two. Very friendly faces indeed. (Cuphead & Mugman smile) Tails: (checking on Jack, Patricia, Layla & the 7 Avatars) Have we met before? Patricia: (notices Tails) Tails! There you are! We're so happy that you came back, but first... (Back at Resistance HQ, as Jackson Piraka, Jack, Patricia, Layla, Cuphead, Mugman & the 7 Avatars return with Tails to reunite him with Sonic.) "More Coming Soon" Shadow Fends off Shinnok (After Stage 17) (Shinnok appears by his skeleton hands, along with "Shadow") Shinnok: You risk much, blue and white ones. Sonic: All right, Shinnok! What's the deal? Shinnok: It is none of my concerns. (Summons his skeleton arms to grab Sonic and Rouge then charges at them to finish them off) Shadow: Chaos Control! (Suddenly, the real Shadow stops time and kicks Shinnok & Shadow's imposter and spindashes at the skeleton hands, freeing Sonic and Rouge.) Sonic: Another Shadow? Rouge: I think this Shadow's the real one, Big Blue. Shinnok: You are a fool to stand in my way. But the world will soon fall into the Koopa King's hands (Retreats through a portal) "More Coming Soon" The Stand Off with Emperor Death (After Stage 18 & Before Stage 19) (Jackson Piraka, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars manages to escape from the Phantom Ruby Chaos in Metropolis, while slowly walking up to Emperor Death, spotting him watching the Chaos unfolding against the Resistance soldiers.) Emperor Death: More ants to crush. I wonder if this world can offer me a real challenge. (Turn to Jackson, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars) And as it to answer, the world sents me a Piraka, 3 meddling soldiers and the 7 scared children. (Flashes to Jackson, Jack, Patricia, Layla, and the Avatars) Are you all going to fight and die here? Or, run away in fear again like the cowards you all are. Jackson Piraka: (readies his Chainsaw Blade & Zamor Launcher) Enough of this... this time we finish what Sonic & Rouge could not. Jack: (prepares his Hedgehog quills & ready himself) Yeah that's right, we're ready to fight. (Turn to the scared Avatars) Don't be scared. This is your moment to shine! We can do this together! Patricia: (readies her magic, with magic orbs being casted from her hands) Were prepared for any challenge that comes our way. (to the Avatars) It's ok to be scared, but please keep going, don't let your fear own you. Layla: This is why we all work together as a team. We can do this together. Patricia: Our hearts all connect as one! (The 7 Avatars understands Jackson, Jack, Patricia & Layla's words along with Sonic's words in their flashback & the 7 Avatars begin to become determined & get ready to fight Emperor Death, alongside with Jackson, Jack, Patricia & Layla.) Jackson, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars: (were all ready to fight Emperor Death) "More Coming Soon" 2 Days Left until Deathsday (After Stage #19) (Jackson Piraka, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars quickly dodge the best they can from Emperor Death's Phantom Ruby attacks after dealing the required amount of damage to Emperor Death for the 2nd time.) Emperor Death: I remember you rodents. You all ran away from me before. You all survived then, but you throw it all away now. Curious. Jack: You maybe tough, but we're all strong together through teamwork, determination & spirit. Jackson Piraka: But mostly is heart & spirit. Patricia: (holding the Phantom Ruby Prototype with her along with the Avatars, preparing herself) Right now, we came to finish what Sonic & Rouge have started! "More Coming Soon" Battle With Dingodile (During Stage #21) (Sonic, Rouge and the Avatars reach the Red Gate Bridge where Dingodile was waiting for them) Dingodile: G'day Rouge, I know what you and your friends are thinking. (In Rouge's Voice) Oh look, it's Dingodile again. Same 'ol, same 'ol. Sonic: Well, sorry to keep you waiting, buddy. Dingodile: Well, mates. I have a shiny new gun. And I'm tougher than ever. Sonic: Then why don't you test it on us? Dingodile: Alright. Break out the butter, I'm gonna make toast! Defeating Dingodile (After Stage #21) Dingodile: You thrashed me, mates. No worries, but you'll soon be up against much worst. (Disappers) "More Coming Soon" Decoy Succeed, Ghastly King Strikes (After Stage #22 & Before Stage #23) (Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars manage to escape from the crumbling Robot, with the decoy being the success.) Jack: (smiling with the Avatars) Alright! The plan works! They're distracted long enough for the rest to get inside! (Suddenly they felt a giant thud, coming from behind them & they turn to see the Ghastly King on the Giant Furry Fire Pig, who blows flames from it's nostrils.) Patricia: (dodging the flames with the group in surprise) Whoa! Um, Jack? I'm guessing that our Decoy has worked too well! Layla: We got even more company & not the good kind! Jack: (noticing Ghastly King) Whoa, I suppose Patricia does has a point. Patricia: (to the Avatars) Go now! The three of us can handle this monstrousity of a duplicate! (The Avatars nod as they head out with Jack, Patricia & Layla getting ready to face Ghastly King who roars & pounds his chest in anger at the three heroes.) Ghastly King Defeated (After Stage #23) Ghastly King: NOOOO! I CAN'T LOSE AGAIN! (Falls to his knees and falls in defeat and then vanishes into thin air) Jack: The bigger they are, the harder they fall, I always say. (Hi five with Patricia & Layla, who regroup with the Avatars) Patricia: We've got a lot of teamwork done. Layla: (turn to the direction of the Chemical Plant) Yeah, let's hope the others can make it in time. Shinnok Returns (After Stage #24 & Before Stage #25) (In the Chemical Plant's Computer Room.) (As Jackson Piraka, Sonic & Rouge enter inside, they make it to the controls of the large computer room.) Jackson Piraka: (unaware of Shinnok walking up behind him) So this must be the Computer Room of the Plant. Cuphead & Mugman should be in position on launching a "borrowed" space ship back to the Death Shell, once we set the coordinates. Shinnok: I should have killed you, Piraka. Jackson Piraka: (turns to Shinnok, having his Chainsaw Blade) And yet I still stand before you a free Piraka! (To Sonic & Rouge) Get Cuphead & Mugman to the ship! I'll hold him off! Sonic: Be careful out there. Rouge: And try not to get dismantled like what has happened with Omega. Jackson Piraka: (as Sonic & Rouge hurry off to help Cuphead & Mugman to the ship) I plan to stay in one piece. (Ready to fight against Shinnok) To battle! Jackson beats Shinnok (After Stage #25) "More Coming Soon" Cuphead & Mugman vs. Venom Rematch (After Stage #26 & Before Stage #27) (Cuphead & Mugman suddenly realised that the Death Shell is beginning to crumble from the Heavy damage from the inside.) Mugman: (hurries off with Cuphead at fast speed) Bro, we gotta go! The entire place is Shell Shocked to it's very core! Cuphead: I'm with you on that one, the entire Death Shell is falling to pieces! Let's get back to the ship before we're as good as gone! (Cuphead & Mugman continues dodging the debris, until they come across a familiar Replica Symbiote monster, ambushing & blocking the two brothers' path, which is actually the Venom Replica taking shape & has returned for vengeance against Cuphead & Mugman for ambushing him earlier, during their arrival.) Venom: You're not going anywhere! I have a score to even. Cuphead: Oh man, he's back for Round 2... Mugman: And it's surely brewing, that's for sure. Cuphead: Lets beat this symbiote Venom fast! Cuphead & Mugman: (ready to fight Venom) HERE GOES! Death Shell Destroyed (After Stage #27) (After Cuphead & Mugman manages to defeat the Venom duplicate that has disappeared into thin air, the two quickly got back into the Space Ship & fly out of the crumbling Death Shell, before it explodes into metallic pieces.) Cuphead & Mugman: (in the Space Ship, escaping back to Mobius, celebrating as they high five each other) Yeah! Cuphead: (to the Resistance, who are celebrating a bit about the Death Shell's destruction & they have the advantage) One Death Shell down! Mugman: (smiling happily) And we did a great job, that was one in a million! (In the Koopa Empire Fortress) Uka Uka: (angered by JOSEPH!!! Why is that mindless batgirl & that pest of a Piraka still breathing?! These two pests and their friends have destroyed the Death Shell! I'm beginning to question the vaule of your emperor! Land Shark Guard: Mighty Uka Uka, his majesty is doing the best he can. Uka Uka: Well "His Majesty" isn't not doing the best he can enough! King Joseph: Five more hours before the plan is executed. Emperor Death, let's make a tactical retreat so we can re-mobilze our forces. Emperor Death: By "Tactical Retreat" you mean to say: "Flee with our tails between our legs." I'm quite displeased about this, Koopa. King Joseph: Shut up and just follow me! Sucked into Null Space (After Stage #28 & Before Stage #29) (Jackson, Sonic & Rouge approaches to Joseph, Uka Uka & Emeperor Death.) Jackson Piraka: Joseph Koopa, no more running! We gonna have a long talk between you & me, face to face, about your ruthless attitude. "More Coming Soon" Escape from Null Space (After Stage #29) (Jackson Piraka, Sonic, Rouge, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars quickly make it back to where Joseph, Uka Uka, Emeperor Death & a few of Joseph's henchmen are at now.) "More Coming Soon"Category:Cutscenes